So How Many Were There?
by ilovemanicures
Summary: Seto Kaiba was never one to settle for second best. Yami Tudor was never one to share his past. What happends when these two stuborn guys fall for each other? AU. SKxYY. Rated M for mature content. And I really suck at this...
1. Today I met

**Important notice: I re-uploaded this due to random faults I found whilst looking it over after I got chpater 2 ready. Nothing serious that you'd have to re-read it again though. So you can just ignore this if toy already have ^^;**

**Description: ****Seto Kaiba was never one to settle for second best. Yami Tudor was never one to share his past. What happends when two stuborn guys fall for each other? Lame discription is lame xP**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! then I'd be a monkey's uncle. Which i'm not... Cause i'm**** a girl... *runs away***

**Warnings: This was a very random idea that literally came outta no where. I'm saying this beacause idk if it'll seem rushed, or if there are any spelling/grammar errors. If there is please do inform me, and i'll fix it asap. Thank you.**

**A/N: Howdy there! I'm on this really huge Prideshipping kick right now, and it is preventing me from continuing with my original story _Oh The Days of Our Youth- _But that's ok because i'm not really happy with it anyway, and i'm working on remodeling it completely :P Any-who~ About _this_ story; Idk where it really came from, but I like the idea of it! I'm not sure if it'll be something everybody else will like, but I thought i'd give it a shot! **

**So without further delay, ge****t ****your reading on...! I hate GX =_=**

* * *

><p><strong>So How Many Were There...?<strong>

Chapter 1: Today I met...

* * *

><p>"That'll be two dollars-and seventy-five cents, sir."<p>

"Here's two- Oh fudge. Just give me a sec to find some change..."

Seto Kaiba was never known for his patience. Hell, if anything, he was world renowed for his lack there of! So when some spiky haired punk decided to hold up the line to his favorite cafe, thus preventing him from feeding his caffine addiction, everyone knew there'd be trouble.

"Oh for Christ sake! Here damn it!" He threw a twent-dollar bill at the now frenzied casheir and snarled; "Now move."

The young man in-front of him turned to face the man for his "generosity" rather starttled at the agression in his tone.

_I couldn't have been looking for change anymore than a minute at most!_

"Move it shorty, i'm in a hurrry!"

The now dubbed shorty was about to argue with this man for acting as if he owned the place, and highly recommend a strong ass dosage of chill pill, but that plan kinda backfired once he was shoved out of the way.

Abashed by the treatment he let out an inferiated gasp. He looked down at his now disgruntled appearance and straited out his leather jacket, annoyed beyond words when he noticed the finger made dents on the left arm.

Whilst doing so he also noticed he was being watched. He took a quick look around and noticed how quite things got, and how every coffee shop resident was either staring at him, or the rude man who practically shoved him.

Not wanting to start a scene that would probably end up with him getting kicked out of his favorite coffee shop, he instead took a much needed calming breath and waited.

He went to the side of the cafe and picked up his coffee when his order was called. He leaned back against the wall now observing the man who "paid" for his hot beverage.

He was tall- much taller than himself. He was wearing an expensive suit, that demanded respect. Chesnut-nut brown hair, youthful white skin, and what seemed to be deep blue eyes that held a tint of annoyance.

The young man smirked to himself. He knew who this guy was. And if he thought he could go around treating people like dirt; all for a- albiet dilcious -cup of coffee, then he was sadly mistaken.

_Seto Kaiba, you don't know who your messing with..._

* * *

><p><strong> TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again folks ^^ I'll be uploading chapter 2 by sunrise though, so that's something, right...? <strong>

***awkward moment***

**Ok, i'm gonna go do that now. See 'ya,**

**~ilovemanicures xoxo**


	2. Oopsie Daisy

**A/N: And we're back! Sorry about the wait folks, I was out of town for like over two weeks do to my Grandfather undergoing surgery. But all went well, and I arrived back home about 3 days ago! I actually wrote out most of this chapter immediately after I posted the first. Originally I was just gonna wait until the voices in my head told me to write again to post chapter 2, but after I recived a kick-ass review from my bestie; CandAssGoth, I couldn't help but feel inspired!**

**I was still a little iffy about this though. I think I tend to let my inner fan-girl come out while i'm writing, and it ends up making my chcaraters really OOC :P But thankfully my _new_ super special awesome friend; xXxDarenshi BluexXx, was kind enough to take time out of her busy schedule and Beta this for me! *does a happy Kermit the frog dance***

**So before I ramble any further, please be kind and check out those two awesome Authoress' I mentioned. They both have amazing talent, and are writting things _far_ more interesting than I ;D**

**Candy has a lot of show-stoppers published right now. Unnatural Bond, and Lido's Love are what I most highly recommend. Their breathtakingly original, and have her heart put fulling into them. She's an amazing writer, and does not get the recognition she so rightfully deserves.**

**Miss Blue has an extremely head spinning collection of stories/drabbles, and I most highly recommend; Super Psycho Love. It's such an amazingly hilarious story, It has humor _and _depth- How rare is that! And it's only just started taking off. She asked me to help Beta for her, and it's only given me the chance to fall even more in-love with the plot, that I just _had _to advertise it! Send some confidence her way, and R&R!**

**And with all that said, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>So How Many Were There...?<strong>

Chapter 2: Oopsie Daisy

* * *

><p>Having ordered his much needed espresso, Kaiba took a seat at a small table in the back, waiting for his drink to be properly prepared so he may continue his journey to his company. Not even registering all the weary glances pointed his way, or even the crimson colored gems staring at him intently.<p>

No, he was much too lost in thought. He was supposed to be interviewing people for his secretarial position today, and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

_It'll probably just end up being a bunch of dim-witted teenaged girls looking for some easy work to pay for their next pair of high heels. Or worst... fan-girls. Ugh._

It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd ran into a bunch like that. Matter of fact, he'd been seeing more and more worthless people by the day since his last secretary had been forced to retire.

He wasn't pleased with the loss, but she'd be no good to him while being impregnated with triplets, or after...

_Damn Kisara, what horrible timing you have. You just had to get a life, didn't you?_

Speaking of people he didn't expect to get a life: he remembered a rather odd phone call he received that morning from none other than his old high school classmate, Yugi Motou. He was rather surprised he still had his number, considering they hadn't even spoken since graduation.

They didn't talk much, completely skipping the trivial how-are-you-what-have-you-been-up-to stuff, Yugi remembered well that Kaiba was never a fan of idle chit-chat, and almost immediately spoke his reason for getting in contact with him after over five years.

The now archaeologist said he had heard about the position that had opened up in his company through a friend, and knew of someone who would be great for the position. Kaiba was rather skeptical at first, he was never good with trusting people, but he remembered Yugi well from their school days.

He was the same age as Kaiba. A little on the short side (Kaiba snorted at the understatement), always had a smile on his face, and not to mention, he used to babysit his little brother for him. With that in mind he thought he owed it to his old acquaintance (he refused to acknowledge him as any more than that, though he knew better) to give this "friend" of his a shot.

He wasn't sure what to expect though. Yugi tended to attract the weirdest, most annoying people the world had ever seen. He shuddered at the remembrance of one Joey Wheeler. With that train of thought, he wondered if he knew them...

No, if he did then Yugi would have just said who they were. But come to think of it, he was rather vague on the details of this mystery person. Only saying that they were very familiar with his company, a gaming enthusiast, organized, reliable, and dedicated when they put their heart and mind to something...

Yugi was no liar, and considering these were all aspects he was looking for in an employee...

He absentmindedly began attempting to place faces to the description, not realizing his order had been called out, nor noticing the man who decided to bring his coffee over to him.

At least not until said man sat down at his table.

_Is that the guy...?_

"What do you want?"

"Ah, so you've finally gotten your head out of the clouds long enough to notice my presence. How kind of you."

Kaiba didn't like the obvious sarcasm that laced that entire sentence, or the insinuation of him day dreaming like some school girl. And he especially didn't like how that smug little smirk appeared on that face of his.

"Listen here. You were holding up my already tight schedule, and for a man of my caliber, time is money. So I suggest you leave while you can still walk."

The man beside him didn't even flinch at the obvious threat pointed at him. Matter of fact, he probably did the worst thing he could have possibly done in his situation. He laughed.

He threw his spiky tri-colored head back, and laughed wholeheartedly. The CEO was everything his brother had warned him about. He loved it! He had been dealing with men like this his whole entire life, so he was used to the treatment. But that didn't mean he'd just sit there and take it.

"That was the saddest excuse for an apology I have ever heard. But seeing as you're going to be my new boss, I'll forgive you this time."

He handed the CEO his drink, gave the startled blue eyed man a wink, and made his way out of the coffee shop before Kaiba could even blink.

Kaiba stared at the retreating form that was cockily swaying his hips, not believing what he had just witnessed. No one had ever spoken to him like that. Ever. Not even Mokuba! What right did this punk have to treat someone as powerful as he with such blatant disrespect!

And what did he mean when he said...

_Wait a second: Tri-colored hair, Exotic colored eyes, Petite form... Oh shit. Yugi, I will fucking kill you!_

* * *

><p>Yami Motou was rather proud of himself. Originally he was going to wait 'till Seto Kaiba got his coffee and walked out of the shop, and then pummel his snotty little face into the ground for treating him in such a manner.<p>

But sadly his conscious (which had annoyingly taken the appearance of his twin brother) reminded him that he really needed this job, and that his brother worked hard to get him this chance, so he shouldn't screw it up.

He knew the CEO's reputation. How he could be a glorified jerk when he wanted to be, how dedicated he was towards his work, and how he didn't hand out freebies. So for Yugi to have actually gotten him this interview, he knew he should appreciate it, and not blow his chances by beating the crap out of the guy.

Like he did his last employer...

_Don't wallow on that. Mariku **so** had it coming!_

After Kaiba had finally noticed him, he made his little intro and walked away expecting the man to follow him, after all, they were headed towards the same building. But instead he just sat there, frozen.

Yami supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. He did always have that effect on men.

Another smirk made its way to his handsome face as he swaggered down the street passing envious men and women alike.

Oh yes, he was very proud of himself. But as his brother always told him; Pride blinds us to the obvious. Especially you, Yami.

Yugi's words rang out loud and clear in his head, and at the remembrance of the completely serious look his dear brother wore every time he'd say that, (and he said it **every single time** they spoke these days it seemed), he couldn't help but throw his head back and let his laughter infect any and all around him.

Yes, Yami Motou was very proud indeed.

* * *

><p>Kaiba, after the ice that seemed to have frozen him to that spot for a whole minute finally melted, made his way to his beloved corporation. He really did love it. The very building was a symbol of all he has and will accomplish in his life.<p>

It was his playground. A place he let his imagination run wild and have it turned into reality. Not to mention how much profit he received for his ideas- his babies. It still amazed him sometimes. People really seemed to love his products. And that made him feel all warm inside to know that such an intimate part of his soul was being accepted into society, even if he, himself, was not.

Not that he'd ever shared that with anybody. Not even Mokuba knew how rejected he felt with the human race. Why else would he go around boasting that he was a superior being, and that no one even remotely came close to his level?

_Because it sounds better than being a rejected computer geek._

Shaking his head clear of those childishly preposterous thoughts (_sad when you start believing your own lies_) he made his way into the prestigious building with his eyes sharp, and head held high.

Despite the emotional roller coaster he put himself through that morning, not a single trace of it showed on his stoic face; at least not since his encounter with **him**.

He kept an eye out for him of course. Naturally assuming that if he were indeed the person Yugi was speaking of, and there really was no doubt about that, then he'd be on the same path as he.

But he didn't see him.

Passing through the expensively decorated lobby, he made his way to his private elevators intending to head straight to his office. He'd done enough lollygagging today, thank you.

After the first ding signaling the arrival of his metal lift, he took a step forward to enter, and after hitting the thirty-seventh button he crossed his arms and waited.

He didn't wait long however seeing as he had the world's fastest elevators installed. He'd know, he built them after all.

Making his way down the hall, and through the private waiting room, he couldn't help but glance at the empty chair behind the currently unoccupied receptions desk out of habit.

_Damn it. _He mentally berated himself.

Kisara had been working for him for five years. He couldn't help it if he got a little attached. Not that he'd ever say that allowed.

Kisara was very good at what she did. She helped Kaiba in every aspect imaginable.

And no, that did not include **those **ways.

But every **other **way she was there for him.

She was a couple years older than him, about twenty-six now if he was not mistaken. So she wasn't a mother figure to him, and not quite an aunt either. Maybe more like an older cousin? She could never make it to sibling. That spot was reserved for his one and only.

Smiling inwardly at the reminder of his little brother but not allowing it to surface, he made his way to his office to finally get some work done.

It was eight-thirty in the morning, and the applicants would be arriving in a half-hour.

Sigh.

It was gonna be a long day. He looked down at his now empty to-go-cup that once housed his delicious coffee and frowned.

_Yes. A long day indeed..._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SOO GLAD THAT'S OVER! Dx<strong>

**Do you see what I meant when I said to OOC? Kaiba came out terrible TwT**

**Sigh. Well, maybe I'll get it right next chapter. Stay tune to find out...? *Hopeful eyes***

**Until then however, please leave me your thoughts. for without them, I shall never grown...**

**~ilovemanicures xoxo**


End file.
